


Loving Porcupine

by StrangeVerse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeVerse/pseuds/StrangeVerse
Summary: Tina has always had people talking about her love life, most of the time she did not like it, but some times the right person came into the picture to make it all better.A.K.A: The loves of Tina's life





	Loving Porcupine

“Come down from there,” Tina heard Queenie shout “you could get seriously hurt.” A smirk formed on Tina’s lips.

 

_ Yeah as if anyone would care _ , she thought as a slight bitter chuckle escaped her lips.

 

Tina looked down at her worried sister. It wasn’t her fault that the only place where she could get some peace was in the roof of the Ilvermorny castle, it also wasn’t her fault that she quite liked heights, they, after all, made her feel a sense of freedom, they made her feel like she could do anything without anyone to hold her back.

 

“Teenie, please, come down from there,” her sister’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked at the blonde’s head that was popping out of the window in the Thunderbird common room and looking up at her. Reminding her that even in the most peaceful of places, your siblings would still manage to find you.

 

“How did you even manage to access the Thunderbird common room, Queenie?” She said, completely ignoring her sister’s plea and not showing any sign of moving away from that roof.

 

“One of your friends let me in,” the younger witch gave her sister a slight smile, “he was very kind” 

 

“One,” Tina started, eyes locked with Queenie’s “whoever it was that opened the door for you was not my friend, I don’t have any friends here nor would I want to” Tina watched as her sister looked at her with exasperation “and two, whoever it was, you must give me a name because he was clearly flirting with my 13 year old sister.” 

 

Queenie rolled her eyes before opening her mouth to retaliate “How would you know he was flirting with me?” she said, irritation clear in all of her features “you weren't there”

 

“I know how boys work” Tina said not making eye contact with Queenie, instead deciding to look out ahead to the campus bellow. “You are a legilimens, you should know for certain if he had second intentions or not”

 

“Well, what if he had?” Anger was clearly sipping out of her words now. “What will you do about it? It’s not like you can take care of me 24 hours a day.” 

 

Queenie looked down as her breathing slowly calmed. “It’s not like you have any experience to compare my love life to anyways,” she whispered, hoping her sister had not heard her but, as soon as she saw the mass of short dark brown hair make its way to the other side of the roof, she knew that her sister had heard every last word.

 

Tina walked towards the quidditch pitch, where a few boys were playing around and sat down in the roof space that was hidden from any prying eyes. She heard her sister’s faint shouts of her name from the distance and waited until she gave up and they eventually disappeared. 

 

As the shouting came to an end, Tina finally let herself think over what her sister had said.  _ It’s not like you have any experience to compare my love life to anyways.  _ She wasn’t wrong, of course. Tina was one of the only girls in her year who has not had her first kiss, she knew she wasn’t the prettiest girl, not even close, but she still wished someone would at least look at her differently, look at her like she was a precious being, look at her with admiration, with want… was that too much to ask?

 

Tina stayed up in the roof for a few more minutes, trying to organize her thoughts before she was to get down from the roof and face the people who clearly didn’t want to see her. she also had to apologise to her younger sister for acting so harshly, she knew Queenie didn’t mean to hurt her, she was just frustrated and 13, in the start of her teenage years with almost every single boy in her grade lusting after her. She was bound to lash out at some point.

 

The window slowly opened as Tina pushed herself through it, landing safely in the common room floor. she took a while to look around and see if anyone was there but, after a quick scan, she realised that everyone must already be having dinner in the eating area. 

 

\-----

 

“Tina Goldstein,” the boy in her year spat her name out as if it was venom. “The girl nobody wants to touch.” His friends laughed along with him as she slowly looked up from the book she was reading.

 

“What do you want, Mckinnon?”  Alexon Mckinnon was the type of boy girls swooned over, he was also the type of boy who always thought that he had every right to say and do anything and everything he wanted so, to summarize, he was exactly the type of boy Tina hated and, noting her clear disgust of him, he hated her back.

 

“Nothing” he said sliding down in the seat beside her “I just wanted to tell you that I am very happy with the fact that you are 17 years old and still haven’t gotten your first kiss.” he smirked inching closer to her, “but of course, we can make that little fact change now, can’t we?” 

 

Tina quickly looked up at him before locking her piercing gaze with his, making sure all of her hatred would be seen. “If the person I am supposed to have my first kiss with is you, than I’d rather never kiss anyone,” Tina stood up and quickly grabbed her notes and books before walking away.

 

She started speed walking out of the library with her head down, staring at her feet as she silently urged them to walk faster, not looking at where she was going. She hated the fact that every single person in this school knew everything about her highly non existent love life, why did she have to be the target for all of their bullying? Why did no one like her? Those were the thoughts that were running through her head as she slammed straight into someone's chest.

 

“Sorry” she said quietly straightening herself before looking up at none other than Benjamin White, the most hated student in her year, aside from herself, of course. The tall, lanky boy didn’t have anything to be hated over in her opinion. Sure he used glasses that had lenses that looked like they could be thrown out of the tallest building and still not break from how thick they were and maybe his neat mousy brown hair was way too neat for a 17 year old boy but one thing that no one noticed was this young boy’s kindness. The way his light green eyes lit up every time he got an answer right, the way he was always up to help a friend in need when they needed it and how he always let other kids walk all over him if that meant making them happy.

 

If Tina was honest with herself, she would have realized that what she felt for him was not a romantic crush but indeed a friendship one, she longed to have a friend but Benjamin did not feel the same way. He had always stared at Tina throughout the day or whenever he could, he would always take other routes to maybe run into her because Benjamin, unlike every other student in that school, saw the real Tina, the hardworking Tina, the Tina who always did everything to make sure that both her and her sister would be able to have the best possible future.  

 

So, with awkward smiles exchanged, a beautiful friendship started, a friendship that was made out of a need, a friendship that was found in two people who knew each other but had never had the chance to truly communicate with one another and, as Tina watched Benjamin leave to spend Christmas with his parents, she felt happy to have finally found a friend.

 

The happiness she felt didn’t last long. As the months kept passing and the end of the school year kept getting closer and closer, both friends came to the realisation that they would have to eventually separate. Tina was staying in America, having already received her acceptance letter to be able to train under MACUSA, while Benjamin was going to move to France where he would study Potions under the utmost respected master.

 

The goodbye was inevitable and, as Tina tearfully separated from her hug with Benjamin, she got her first kiss. 

 

Porpentina Goldstein was 17 years old when she got her first kiss and, in all honesty, it was not what she expected, the kiss was weird, it was sloppy and both parties clearly had no idea what they were doing. The kiss in itself probably lasted a maximum of 5 seconds but it was enough for both of them to realise that what they thought they had, what they thought was a crush, a start of something more, was merely a need for a physical connection with someone and they had seeked it in the closest person to them, the only one they could reach.

 

After a few months of back and forth, the letters stopped and Benjamin’s owl never again knocked on Tina’s apartment window.

 

\------------

 

“What do you mean you are having second thoughts about it” Tina yelled at her ex guardian “I have every single right to be Queenie’s guardian” she started pacing the grounds in front of the women’s desk “for starters I am her sister, and last time I checked, Orphans were normally put in the hands of a willing relative that was over the legal age” she stopped in front of the desk, looking deeply in the shorter women’s eyes “and I just so happen to be of age”

 

“Well, yes” the petite women said, clearly nervous “but, you see Ms.Goldstein, you are not…” she took a small pause before making a small motion with her hand “married” she shuffled a few papers around before grabbing the one she wanted “and I don’t think it would be wise to leave a minor with a women who isn’t even seeing someone” She handed Tina the document before following it up with a pen “but, if you insist, than all you have to do is sign these documents”

 

Tina looked at the women standing before her with a death glare. How dare she think for even a second that she can’t take care of her baby sister, something that she has been doing for years, just because she doesn’t have a man by her side. Tina grabbed the papers from the women and read over them as quickly as she could muster. After her quick scan, Tina grabbed the pen the women had handed her and scribbled her signature before hastily returning both the objects back to her.

 

She walked out of the room with her head held high, she would show that ungrateful women that she didn’t need no one, let alone a man, to help her take care of Queenie.

 

\----------

 

“Ms. Goldstein?” her mentor called out to her. Tina was one of the few females who were accepted into the auror training program. most of her co workers were man and the ones that weren’t didn’t like her very much. 

 

“Ms. Goldstein, there you are,” the short blond man said approaching her.

 

Mr. Ambro was a nice man, to say he didn’t have flaws though was something else, but, considering the fact that he was the one who treated her with the most respect, she couldn’t complain. “You are late again, ms. Goldstein, I have been looking for you everywhere” 

 

Tina looked down, clearly ashamed “I am sorry, Mr Ambro” she said biting her lip, a nervous tick she had to get rid of “I was..” she paused, not knowing what to say, if she were to tell Mr.Ambro the real reason she was late, that some women in other units were holding her up because they wanted to make fun of her, well, she would not hear the end of it “... In the bathroom” yes, bathroom, that was a safe bet... Or so she thought.

 

“Oh, I see” Mr. Ambro said with a slight chuckle “you went to the bathroom” he smirked at her “were there any gentleman at said bathroom, Ms. Goldstein?”

 

Tina felt the heat rising up her face as she struggled to form a sentence “No, of course not.” she said, trying to quickly take her mentor’s mind out of that “in fact, I haven’t been with anyone since I was 17” Tina looked down “If that even counts as being with someone” she whispered under her breath.

 

“Well, no worries, child” Mr. Ambro said grabbing her arm to make her walk “one day some guy will look at you and notice that you were the missing piece from his life all along”

 

Tina wished she could trust Mr. Ambro, she wished she believed him but, being 20 years old and having to watch your younger sister jump from relationship to relationship your whole life while constantly being compared to her beauty, well, she just didn’t have any hope left.

 

\--------

 

“So, Tina” she heard one of the other aurors say as she reached her desk “you and that Magizoologist are you, you know, dating?” 

 

The room was suddenly ten times hotter as the heat in her face became more and more intense “No, no of course not” she said looking down at her papers and trying to concentrate on them instead of her curious co worker. 

 

The auror hummed as she opened her mouth to speak again “I figured so,” she said laughing slightly “no wizard would be able to fall for you, no matter how desperate,” she looked at Tina with such intensity that she felt as if she was naked and had nowhere to hide.

 

The clicking of heels slowly made their way back and away from Tina as she was finally able to relax. Had she thought about the possibility of dating Newt? of curse she had, but she also knew that there was no chance of that happening. Sure Newt had offered to hand her his book in person and the letters that they sent to each other were lovely but, like always, Newt always treated Tina as nothing more than a friend and maybe he just wanted to see her as a friend when he came back to deliver her his book. Nothing more, just friends. Tina was okay with that. She wanted to believe she was okay with that at least.

 

Weeks had passed and then, months, until finally, it happened. Newt’s book had finally been released and, everytime Tina saw a new person come out of a bookstore with one of his books, she would feel an ache deep in her chest and a thought, a question that would pop into her head every single time. Why hasn’t he come back yet? 

 

The week after the book release, Tina’s question was answered. As soon as the young witch stepped into her New York flat that she shared with her younger sister, she knew something was wrong. The thing that gave it away first and foremost was her sister, as she looked at the older Goldstein with worry written all over her face.

 

“Teenie, you are here early,” Queenie said, plastering on a highly false smile.

 

“ No I am not,” Tina entered the room and took a closer look at her sister before noting a magazine hidden behind her. “What’s that?” she asked taking a closer step towards her sister.

 

“What’s what, honey?” the false smile became slightly wider as Queenie backed up towards the wall, trying to move away from her. 

 

“That magazine behind your back, a magazine that you are quite clearly trying to hide from me” Tina grabbed her wand and, before Queenie could do anything, she summoned the magazine, catching it flawlessly. 

 

What Tina saw in the cover made her heart jump. There in the front of the magazine was Newt and under the cover was the page that would lead her to his article. Quickly flipping through the pages, Tina finally came upon the right article, with a picture of Newt in the centre of a table and three more people standing on either side of him, one was hidden away, a girl that looked so out of place and like she wanted to be anywhere but there, on his other side was a tall man on the farthest corner, a man that looked a lot like Newt, a man Tina had heard quite a lot about, Theseus Scamander, the war hero and also, Newt’s brother. But it wasn’t any of them that peaked Tina’s interest, the one person that made the brunette's heart fall was the one women who was standing the closest to Newt, with her hand touching Newt’s arm. Leta Lestrange. The first women he fell in love with, the women who’s picture he carries.

 

Newt Scamander is to be married to Leta Lestrange. That, at least, is what the article told Tina, and, even though she knew magazines told a lot of lies, she couldn’t help but believe this one. After all Leta was a gorgeous women, she was Newt’s first love and who wouldn’t jump at the opportunity of marrying your first love? Tina chucked the magazine back at her sister before finally speaking “I don’t know why you would want to hide that magazine from me, Queenie” she said not looking anywhere near her sister “it’s not like I have ever had any romantic affiliations with Newt”

 

“Don’t lie to me Teenie” Queenie placed the magazine down on the kitchen table before making her way towards her sister, “I know how he felt every time he looked at you, that boy was fascinated by you, he wanted to be more than friends” 

 

A slow, soft chuckle escaped Tina’s lips as she turned back towards her sister “yeah, of course” she said bitterly moving past Queenie and checking the pans before waving her wand to set the table “if he wanted to be more than friends, don’t you think he would, oh I don’t know, still be single or at least not engaged?” 

 

“Magazines lie, Tina, you know that,” Queenie waved her own wand to make the food fly from the pots to the recently placed plates, “did Newt say anything about Leta in his latest letters?” she asked while moving to sit as her sister did the same.

 

“No.” 

 

“Then I think you have your answer,” the younger Goldstein smiled slightly, grabbing her fork so that she could start eating

 

“He could also be sparing my feelings,” Tina grumbled before grabbing a mouthful of food 

 

“You never know, Tina.”

 

“That’s exactly it though,” Tina swallowed her food before continuing, “You never know, so with that same logic Newt might be living his life and engaged to Leta.”  How else would you explain the fact that he hasn’t come back to deliver her copy?

 

The dinner progressed without any talk. Tina was too busy with her thoughts and trying to keep her sister out of her head while Queenie was busy thinking about the man who had captured her heart, the man she knew Tina would never approve of a relationship.

 

Weeks passed and as Newt’s last letter came, Tina decided it was time to cut all ties with the British man, she didn’t want to be known as the women who ruined a perfectly good marriage.

 

\--------

 

“Tina, wait up” Achilles Tolliver, a new recruit who had been assigned as her partner yelled after her. 

 

“What do you want, Tolliver,” Tina stopped before turning and coming face to face with the young man. Well she couldn’t exactly call him that considering that he was the same age as she but, in retrospect, they were both young. At 26 and working for MACUSA for a mere 3 weeks, Achilles Tolliver had gained quite the reputation. The tall muscular man was any witches dream, he was handsome and had piercing blue eyes accompanied by beautiful brown hair. Tina, being tall herself, was below his eye level which meant that she had to lift her head to make the slightest eye contact with the 6’4 man standing before her.

 

“A guy can’t talk to his partner anymore?” the auror asked as a playful grin made its way into his lips, making Tina roll her eyes.

 

“Yes he can, as long as it is strictly professional” she resumed walking to her desk, wanting to finish her paperwork as quickly as she could. If there was one thing about being an auror that Porpentina Goldstein hated, it was paperwork.

 

“Of course, I’m always professional,” he leaned over before whispering in her ear and sending a chill down her spine “after work we can be less professional tough right?” Tina could feel the smirk that appeared on his lips as a blush made its way to her face.

 

“Then speak to me after work, Tolliver, not during it” she quickly regained her composure as she heard Achilles laugh and return to his desk.

 

The paperwork was hell, like always, but as soon as it was done Tina felt a gigantic weight being lifted from her shoulder. As she made her way out of the MACUSA office, she felt a small and light tap on her shoulder, turning around to see Achilles smiling shyly at her.

 

“Want to have that non professional conversation, Tolliver?” she raised her eyebrows and Achilles nodded. “Follow me, there is a coffee shop down the street that I quite like.”

 

The two made their way out onto the street as they approached a small coffee shop. The shop was one of Tina’s favorites, it had the perfect coffee, not too bitter and not too sweet, and it also had the best pastries the only place that could out their pastries was Jacob’s bakery but Tina would rather not take a MACUSA auror there.

 

“Nice place” Achilles said, taking a seat in one of the tables closest to the window.

 

“Yeah, I come here every time I’m feeling stressed” Tina took a seat opposite of him “It has the kind of welcoming environment that helps you calm down” she smiled as the waitress made her way to their table.

 

“Good afternoon Ms. Goldstein,” Beatrice said smiling down at Tina before looking over at Achilles “and who must this be?”

 

Beatrice was nice girl, she was about 20 years old and always made the effort to be Tina’s waitress with the young witch taking a liking to the older auror. One thing that coffee shop also had was the fact that it was run by a family of wizards and it made using magic much easier.

 

“This is Achilles Tolliver, a colleague of mine” 

 

“You work with the person for weeks and go on missions where you literally have each other's lives on your hands but yeah, still a colleague,” he smirked at Tina as she rolled her eyes

 

“Sorry. Beatrice, This is my friend,” Tina looked at Achilles before looking back at Beatrice “Achilles Tolliver. Achilles, this is Beatrice Bernards. Her parents own this coffee shop”

 

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Bernards,” Achilles said courtly, bowing his head slightly as Beatrice giggled a little.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Tolliver,” she grabbed her pen and notepad before continuing “Anything you would like to order?” 

 

“Just one black coffee and a muffin for me” Tina said before Beatrice looked over at Achilles and asked the same question.

 

“Same for me” he smiled slightly before the young girl skipped off.

 

“Nice kid” he looked at Tina before grabbing her hand “she seems very fond of you”

 

Tina smirked before letting out a small chuckle “Well, if it makes you feel any better, she seems quite fond of you too.”

 

Achilles laughed before squeezing her hand and letting it go as Beatrice brought back their orders.

 

“She is not my type though,” the auror said taking a sip of his coffee before looking at Tina “I am interested in another witch at the moment, an older, wise auror, you know.”

 

He took a bite out of his muffin as Tina choked on her coffee at his words. What… What could he possibly mean by that? Tina coughed slightly, clearing her throat, before asking “Do--does that witch have a name?” 

 

“She does,” he smirked before cleaning his mouth with a napkin “It would be weird if she didn’t, wouldn’t it” 

 

Tina laughed “I guess so,” she paused and took a bite of her muffin, swallowing it before speaking again “would you care to share her name with me though?”

 

Achilles chuckled slightly.“I think you already know, Tina.” He reached over the table to, once again, grabbing her hand.

 

“I— I think so too,” she slowly said looking down at their hands before looking up at him “but I’d still like a verbal confirmation and— and some time to think about it”  

 

Achilles smiled slightly. “Her name is Porpentina Goldstein,” he said making Tina’s eyes go wide “but she would rather be called Tina, a fact that I quickly learned” he chuckled, clearly remembering the first and only time he had called her Porpentina, the fury in her face and words scared the crap out of him “and, I respect the fact that she wants to think about it but, I hope that once she decides on her decision, she will tell me if she would like to go on a date with me at Central Park this Saturday, giving her a full 5 days to decide,” he looked at her as if urging her to say something, anything, before letting go of her hands and going back to eat his muffin.

 

“I-” Tina started, trying to organize her thoughts “I will give you an answer by Friday.” she said, taking a sip of her coffee quickly after “but that also means that I only have 4 days, instead of 5,” Tina smirked as Achilles laughed, nearly choking on his coffee.

 

The rest of the evening went quickly, with both parties being quick to change subjects and falling into an easy conversation. 

 

As soon as Tina got home she was met with a head of blonde hair jumping up to hug her “You got a date!” her younger sister said with happiness.

 

“What?” Tina didn't know what her sister was talking about, she had just met with Achilles and she hadn’t even agreed to the date yet.

 

“Some aurors were talking about the fact that you and Achilles Tolliver went out to eat today and how it was clearly a date,” Queenie said, jumping up and down with excitement before bringing her sister into another hug. “Oh Teenie I am so happy you found someone”

 

To say that Tina was surprised was an understatement, sure she knew that gossip travelled fast but couldn’t she go out with a male friend without it being a date? Her sister’s reaction wasn’t at all surprising though, she knew the younger Goldstein wanted to see her sister happy and she also knew that the blonde women in her arms was mad at a certain writer for, in her own words, pulling her sister along for a ride that was never going to happen.

 

“Thanks?” Tina said, slowly letting go of her sister “but me and Achilles didn’t go out on a date” her sister’s smile slowly faded before quickly reemerging, having clearly read Tina’s mind.

 

“But he asked you out on one!” 

 

“He.. Um.. he did..” Tina blushed looking away from her “but I didn’t give him an answer, I said I would think about it”

 

“Oh, Teenie you have got to say yes, I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?” 

 

_ He could hate me, _ Tina thought,  _ he could also never want to speak with me and want to change partners so he wouldn’t have to see my face every single day.  _

 

“Now, you stop that, Tina” Queenie quickly interjected her thoughts “don’t you dare think like that” she approached her sister once again and moved her face so she would look at her “Achilles was the one to ask you on a date, wasn’t he?”

 

“Yes” 

 

“Then that means that he at least likes you enough that he wants to get to know you, he wants to give you a chance to fully enter his heart and maybe, just maybe, that is not such a bad thing.”

 

Tina looked deep into her sister’s eyes before being sure that Queenie was but truthful with her words. She did have a point after all, if Achilles had gone out of his way to ask her out on a date than that probably meant that he actually wanted to get to know her better and thought of her as a possible love interest. Yeah, maybe that wasn’t so bad after all.

 

With her mind made, Tina followed the next week observing Achilles to see how he acted when interacting with other people, with other coworkers and comparing it to how he interacted with her. After making sure that he was not leading her on, that he was actually truthful about this date. She decided on an answer.

 

“So, Tina, have you made up your mind?” Achilles asked the Friday that he was promised the answer to his question . 

 

“I’m glad you finally decided to keep non work related subjects to be talked about outside of work” and, to be completely honest, she was actually very glad on his decision. Tina could not let her job escape her again and wanted, no, needed to be nothing but professional in the work space.

 

“I am glad too,” Achilles smiled as he gave Tina his arm so that she could hold onto it as they walked.

 

Tina grabbed onto the given arm as they started walking towards her apartment, deciding to give herself some time to organise her thoughts “You know, I did some research after your invite,” she started, looking forwards as Achilles hummed beside her “I watched the way you interacted with people to make sure that you were not leading me on.”

 

The man beside her gave a slight laugh “I presume I did well on that test,” he looked at her “since I didn’t  have eyes on anyone but you.” 

 

Tina blushed before clearing her throat and continuing her speech, a little flustered now “Well, yes, yes you did” she smiled a little to the ground “so, after intense” she looked pointly at him as he laughed “research I decided to accept your offer and go on a date with you tomorrow around Central Park.”

 

Achilles’ smile grew as he looked at her with the utmost happiness in his eyes “I promise you will not regret your decision, Tina,” he turned to her as they reached the apartment building “pick you up at 1 in the afternoon?” 

 

“I will be waiting.”

 

And she was. The next day as 1pm rolled around, Tina was waiting with her light blue casual dress and, once she heard the knock on her door, she let herself give out a worried breath, being glad her sister was stuck at work today for she would not be able to take the teasing if she was present.

 

The date went well, very well actually, she couldn't help but smile throughout it all and Achilles was super sweet and funny and the perfect gentleman. The only question was, why did she still have a certain Magizoologist on her mind? This man, standing before her, this man that had just taken her out on a very lovely date and was… did he just?

 

“Wait, what?” Tina asked, not believing her ears.

 

“I said that you looked beautiful today, Tina,” he smiled down at her “Actually, you look beautiful every single day.” 

 

The blush had once again returned to her face. No one had ever called her beautiful, pretty, sure, but never beautiful, especially not a man. “You think I am beautiful?”

 

“Of course I do and trust me when I say, anyone that doesn’t see your beauty is a blind man.”

 

He said goodbye after that but the dates kept coming and, after every date things would start progressing. By the third date he had mustered up the courage to ask her for a kiss goodbye, a kiss she had gladly given him and, by the fifth one, he had asked if she wanted to become his girlfriend, to make this courtship actually happen. An offer she had accepted without much thought.

 

Dating Achilles was… good? Tina did like his companionship and she did have a deep care for him but, was it love? Could she outright say that she loved him? As much as it pained her, she knew the answer to that question. Tina Goldstein did not love Achilles Tolliver. Not romantically at least. But, despite that, Tina couldn’t bring herself to break up with him, for the friendship they developed over the months was way too big of one to just be thrown away.

 

“Tina,” Achilles approached her after the toughest mission they have ever had, a mission that left a good percentage of her colleagues dead, something Tina could not bring herself to think about. “Tina,” he grabbed her shoulder, moving to sit beside her on the floor. The mission had ended and now the remaining aurors were spread out, each in a different corner of MACUSA, each trying to come to terms with their pain, physical and mental. “I think we need to talk.”

 

Tina looked up at Achilles, worry written all over her face “what do you mean?”

 

“You don’t love me” he didn’t ask a question, simply stated a fact. “Don’t worry about it,” he looked at her, bringing up his hand to touch her cheek “I don’t think what I feel for you is love, either.” 

 

Tina laid her head on his shoulder, reaching for his hand and interlacing his finger with hers “what do we do now?” she asked, feeling a few tears swell up in her eyes “I don’t want to lose your friendship.”

 

“I don’t want to lose yours either,” he reached over to wipe the tear that had fallen from her eye with the hand that wasn't interlaced with hers as she slowly lifted her head to look into his eyes.

 

“So, can we stay friends, no strings attached?” she asked, hoping for the right answer, the answer that would bring her joy.    

 

“Of course we can, Porppie,” he laughed, using the nickname that she hated, before she jokingly slapped him on his chest. Demonstrating that, even though they had dated and had that past, they could still move forward in their relationship but this time, instead of a romantic relationship they would choose the right path and love each other the way they knew how, platonically.

 

\---------

 

“Tina,” she heard Newt whisper as he slowly got closer to her, afraid that if he walked any faster she would get startled like a scared beast.

 

After the events of Paris Tina had come to realise that the one thing that was the most precious to her, the one thing that she had had throughout all of her life, could disappear in a seconds notice. Porpentina Esther Goldstein had officially lost her sister and she was not okay.

 

Newt had found her in his basement after he had assumed everyone had gone off to sleep. Jacob of course being the first one to go, having to share a room with the Magizoologist when the bed was transfigured into two, with Nagini soon following, her choosing to sleep in the case, where she felt the most comfortable. Theseus and Yusuf went back to their respective homes, agreeing to see all of them in a weeks notice, after everything in the ministry was cleared up.

 

Tina on the other hand could neither go back to MACUSA, since going to New York without Queenie would be too much and she had already cleared everything up with MACUSA sending her over to the UK to work with a small team that would be coming later, nor fall asleep, having turned around in the guestroom’s double bed for half an hour before giving up, instead of staying there she decided to go down to the basement where the beasts were to see if she could clear up her mind.

 

Newt had decided to take a midnight stroll around his house to check if everything was alright and if every beast was comfortable, especially the Zouwu and the Niffler, one for being new and the other for having an injury. As soon as Newt reached the basement he realised the he did not have much to worry about as Tina was now leaning against the Zouwu who was quite comfortably lying behind her, while the Niffler decided to prop himself in Tina’s lap while she caressed his back and slept soundly.

 

“Hey,” she whispered as not to wake up the Niffler on her lap “sorry, I kind of took posse of your basement, I just needed a place to think through everything that happened.”

 

“That’s absolutely fine,” The British man smiled before getting closer and standing over her, slowly exchanging a hand for her to take “Do you want to walk around a little” he said before quickly adding “Only if you want, of course, I would never, want to put you in a situation where you felt an obliga--” 

 

“I would love to walk around the basement with you, Newt,” Tina quickly interjected his rembeling, knowing that if she let him go on they would be there for much longer than needed.

 

Tina slowly placed the Niffler beside her as she accepted Newt’s outstretched hand and got up, with the Zouwu encircling herself around the NIffler to produce warmth to the injured creature.

 

Newt smiled at his creatures actions before offering Tina his arm - one that she gladly took - and started heading to the deeper enclosures, ones with long grassy paths and trees so tall that it felt like you were walking through a forest. 

 

“You know what I love about working with different animals?” Newt asked, not making eye contact nor looking at her at all, instead choosing to keep his head propped forward and his eyes fixed ahead.

 

Tina had a few guesses on what Newt’s answer could possibly be but chose not to guess them, instead opting to stay silent with only the smallest of nods to indicate that she was listening and wanted him to keep talking.

 

Newt, having seen her nod from his peripheral vision, went on with his short speech “I love to see the unity that they can have with each other, the way that they quickly adapt for survival, how they keep their family close choosing to protect their loved ones at all cost and, especially, how they lack the horrible easiness that we humans have on judging one another.”

 

He, in his part, finished the speech with such love, such passion that Tina couldn’t help but feel a little bit of happiness overtake her body as the last few words came out of his mouth. The man standing beside her had a deep understanding and love towards his creatures that Tina had never seen in anyone before and she could not imagine how anyone was able to look past that, how anyone would be dumb enough not to quickly fall in love with this wonderful and caring wizard. But, maybe, just maybe, the second absurd fact was a good thing, for Tina anyways.

 

After a few more minutes of walking Tina heard Newt take a deep, steady breath before slowly bringing them both to a halt in front of a big beautiful tree with long branches that stretched out over their heads and leaves so green that they seemed to glow under the artificial moonlight. Tina felt her heart skip a beat as Newt turned to her and grabbed a hold of both of her hands as he tried his hardest to make eye contact with her, failing a little at times but trying nonetheless.

 

“Do you know why I told you about my favorite things about working with creatures?” She heard Newt ask before shaking her head no and waiting to hear what sort of response the Magizoologist would come up with. “I told you that because I see you the same way I see my creatures,” he said before quickly cutting himself off, trying to explain what he meant with that “well, not in the sense that I have to take care of you, of course, because I know that you are very capable of taking care of yourself and everything I just meant that— that—“ Newt paused not knowing what to say and having to re formulate his thoughts as Tina patiently waited, knowing that he had a certain difficulty to convey what he was feeling.

 

“What I wanted to say” he started again, regaining his breath and once more trying to make eye contact with her so that she would know that every single thing that came out of his mouth was the absolute truth. “Is that...” his eyes fell to the ground, taking a second before they fell upon hers again “that you, Tina, are a lot like my creatures. You nurture people, helping them when they are injured, you will do anything and I truly mean anything for your family,” he knew that Tina was upset about Queenie, knew that she blamed herself for what happened to the young, blonde witch but Newt would not let herself take all the blame, he knew that what happened to Queenie was no one's fault. She was, after all, persuaded by Grindelwald's charismatic skill and silver tongue. Most people, especially people that were in the state Queenie was, would not resist him and his ideas that he bends to the person’s desires.

 

Even Though Newt’s words about family were nice, Tina could not take them to heart, the hurt she felt on her heart still persisted and it didn’t look like it was going to go away any time soon. So, instead of saying anything Tina just simply looked at him, waiting to see if he was going to say anything else,

 

“But what I think is one of your most incredible traits,” he continued, this time giving Tina’s hand a slight squeeze as he forced himself to keep on making eye contact to truly get the message through to her “is the fact that you do not judge people with ease, a trait, that in my opinion, is very important, especially to someone in your line of work”

 

Tina blushed slightly as Newt finished talking, this time being the one to avert her gaze. “Thank you, Newt,” she smiled at the ground shyly as she felt his calloused hand touch her chin, lifting it up so she would meet his eyes.

 

“I don’t think you understand how special you are, Tina,” he now had a slight worried gaze as he moved his hand from her chin to her cheek, Tina leaning into his touch as he did so “you are the most amazing women I have ever met, actually, scratch that, you are the most amazing human I have ever met and I want you to know just how special you are to me but I don't know how to make you understand”

 

Tina looked at him, tears on the verge of escaping, “I think you do, Newt” she leaned in closer as he slowly did the same “I think you at least have a slight idea of what action would show someone that they are special like no other.”

 

Newt’s hand slid from her face to her hips as the other enveloped around her from behind, reaching up her back, bringing them closer together “I may have a slight idea, yeah,” he whispered when their faces were inches apart, their breath being felt on the others face as their eyelids hung loosely closed.

 

Tina smiled a little before fully wrapping her arms around Newt’s neck, one hand resting on his shoulder while the other played with his hair. Once their lips finally touched, their eyes coming to a full close, Tina could feel, what could only be described as, small explosions happening inseid her stamach. So this is what it was like to kiss someone you could see yourself falling in love with, she thought, trying to get as close as possible to Newt with as much body contact as she could.

 

Both adults had never felt such an intense feeling like the one they were feeling now, they never felt so much passion and want being put into one single kiss, a kiss that, even though it only lasted about a minute, showed just how much they meant to the other, both pouring their hearts and souls into this one, single kiss.

 

As the kiss came to an end and the lovers slowly separated, they took a minute to catch their breath and take in their surrounding as they slowly regained their senses.

 

Tina was the first to open her eyes, watching Newt catch his breath while taking a second to look over every feature on the wizard’s face, counting every freckle and looking at every spot, from his hair, now pushed back and even messier than before, to the tip of his nose finally landing on his full lips, swollen and red from the kiss they had just shared.

 

“Would,” she heard Newt say as he slowly opened his eyes “would it be too soon to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend?” his hopeful, shy eyes looked between her and the floor as he nervously held her in place.

 

she giggled at his question before leaning in and giving him a slight peck “I think we have waited long enough, Mr. Scamander” she responded and, before he could get another word out, she leaned into him, capturing his lips once more, this time making the kiss more passionate and deeper than before.

 

Newt begrudgingly broke the kiss before looking at her as she slowly opened her eyes once again, both trying to catch their breath for the second time in a few minutes. “So, is that a ‘no, it’s not too soon’ or a ‘I will be your girlfriend’?” he asked as Tina chuckled slightly.

 

“Both,” she said, leaning her head down so that it rested against his shoulder, lightly nuzzling his neck “now, is that all you wanted to ask?” she smirked against his neck before kissing it lightly, sending a shiver down Newt’s spine.

 

The poor man didn’t know what to do as she slowly dropped more and more kisses down his neck “Tina” he moaned, throwing his head back while giving her more access “to-- um to answer your- you-- your question”he struggled to get words out as the flutter of kisses made its way up from his neck his earlobe “I am done speaking”

 

Tina reached the corner of his mouth before quietly whispering against it “then be done speaking, Scamander” 

 

As soon as those words left the witch’s mouth, Newt quickly grabbed a strong hold on her waist again before quickly crashing his lips against hers, pushing her against the tree, making it so she was stuck between himself and the wood. 

Tina felt the air being flung out of her body as Newt crashed her against the tree, deepening the kiss in the process. He licked her bottom lip, trying to gain access to her mouth and, once she happily granted that access, he started moving his hands around her body, trying to discover every single detail that she had hidden there.

 

The kiss slowly became less  intense as their blood cooled down, letting them go back into a calmer form of kissing, their lips moving in sync as Newt slowly took his weight off of Tina.

 

They separated for one last time as they looked at eachother, shy smiles forming on both of their faces. “Well, that was…” Newt started, not knowing how to finish his sentence as he still held onto Tina.

 

“Wasn’t it?” Tina decided to call back to their time in the harbor, him leaving to return to England and her staying in New York but this time, as the words were said, there was no doubt about their feelings towards each other.

 

Newt laughed before slowly untangling himself from her, his hands coming back to rest on his side as Tina grabbed her wand and with a quick flick of the wrist, fixed both her hair and clothes. She looked over at Newt, knitting her eyebrows together slightly before a sly smirk appeared on her face.

 

If Tina thought that Newt’s hair was messy before then she didn’t know what to call the state of his hair now, there was no telling what direction his hair was supposed to be in and, if she was being honest with herself, she quite liked the idea that she had been the one to do that to him.

 

Newt, noticing Tina’s looks, was quick to blush as he grabbed his wand out of his pocket but, instead of smoothly grabbing it to fix his appearance, the wand got stuck to the edge of the pocket making it fall to the ground, Newt going quickly after it in hopes of catching the wand. Making a successful catch, he propped back up to his full height stretching himself before doing the same wrist movement as Tina and putting both his clothes and hair back into the place they were supposed to be.

 

Tina had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Newt who smiled in return “I can be quite clumsy, can’t I?” He said ducking his head as another blush made its way to his already red cheeks.

 

“I find it to be one of your most amusing quirks” she smiled lifting his head before giving him a small peck on the lips “I quite like all of your quirks if I’m being honest” she smiled as the blush that was already pleasant became darker becoming quite apparent against Newt’s white skin underneath. “I do think it would be wise for both of us to head to bed though” the American witch said, grabbing Newt’s hand before dragging him up the stairs as he nodded slightly.

 

They were quick to make their way up the stairs, not looking at each other nor talking, both being too busy with their own thoughts.

 

The next day went by in a haze, both Tina and Newt agreed to keep the news of their courtship to themselves since there were two people in their group who had recently lost the love of their lives, Theseus and Jacob, one to death and the other to war, both to Grindelwald. 

 

A week passed and Tina’s team finally arrived. Her team was made out of handpicked aurors with Tina leading since she was the only one who faced Grindelwald twice. The aurors were both chosen by Tina herself and Piquery, they were tested on loyalty, skill and resistance. Among the team of aurors was, of course, Achilles Tolliver and, even though he had a rough start with Newt - some things might have happened that are best not spoken -  they did form a good friendship, with Newt realising how important Achilles’ friendship was to Tina. The group was made out of 5 integrants, the youngest of which was Henry Greyson, a young 20 year old who had promise and was also Tina’s trainee before she left for Paris. The other two aurors were May Brig and Lance Millon, May was 32 and Lance, being the oldest, was 35. The decision to keep the group short was mutual between all, as they decided that each country would have 5 members in the front lines working with MOM and around Europe, which was the place Grindelwald seemed most fond of, to capture the dark wizard and bring some of his followers, if possible, back to their side or just towards questioning.

 

On the next week of the MACUSA aurors arrival, Jacob walked into Newt and Tina, both were in Newt’s room and didn’t notice the no-maj approaching as they were pretty… busy… Let’s just say that Jacob was both surprised and blushing once he saw them - they had their clothes on, you pervert - the baker quickly spread the news around, much to Newt and Tina’s dismay but they figured that it was better sooner than later and maybe not having to hide their relationship anymore was a good thing.

 

Months passed and then years and before Tina knew it, she was standing in her room as she slowly got ready to be married off to the man of her dreams, to the one who could make any day better and always knew what to do to make her happy and to imagine that she would soon be walking down the makeshift aisle they had made in his suitcase to greet him and later become his wife. That thought made her heart fill up with all kinds of happiness.

 

She still felt like something was missing though, something important, or, to be more exact, someone. 

 

1 year after the Paris events, they had finally found Grindelwald and with him, Queenie. The battle that took place that day was gruesome to say the least, so many aurors died and just as many followers but, as one of the followers made movement to shoot Tina with a deadly curse, she saw Queenie, her sister, the baby she helped raise, jump in front of her and be struck with the curse that was meant to kill her.

 

She had quickly struck the follower with her own curse, sending him flying backwards as she fell down with her knees hitting the ground right beside where her sister laid. Tina was quick to grab the young blonde… well.. she was supposed to be blonde but the blood that was rapidly escaping her head had turned her once beautiful blonde curls into an auburn color, sticking to her head as if it was glue. she had cried for her sister to say something, to wake up or move or show some sign, any sign, of being alive. But Tina knew that her once lively and bubbilly sister was nomore and the body that laid in her arms was nothing but a shell of what once was.

 

Tina grabbed her wand and quickly retouched her makeup to what it was before as she heard a knock on the door, telling her someone was waiting and that she was probably going to be late to her own wedding.

 

“Come in” she said already having her makeup fixed and checking in the mirror to see if there was anything left that needed fixing, making sure everything was ready, she turned around to see Achilles standing by the door while wearing a grin on his face.

 

“You look magnificent, Teenie” he whispered as he slowly gave her a tight hug “Newt is a lucky man” he let go of her, looking down at his own wedding ring from his marriage a few months ago, where Tina was his ‘best man’ or ‘best women’ as he said when asking her if she would do it. His wife was a good woman and she had developed a good friendship with her, with the both of them inviting her and Newt over to their house to chat and eat some of the baked goods Jacob had provided.

 

“Are you ready,” he asked, giving her his arm to take.

 

“I think so” she responded as she slowly grabbed the extended arm and they began walking towards the ceremony “Thank you for agreeing to walking me down the aisle”

 

“It was no problem” he smiled down at her “thank you for asking me”

 

The pair slowly made their way into the case, opening it and carefully climbing down before opening the shed’s door and stepping outside to be greeted by their friends and family. As Tina passed through all the friends her and Newt had managed to make along their journey, friends that had eventually become like family to the both of them and, as she looked forwards to see Jacob smiling while holding a nervous but happy Newt beside him, she couldn’t help but feel pride in the family she made and joy along with excitement at the adventures that she and Newt would have ahead of them, this time as a married couple.

 

“Are we ready to start this?” Theseus asked from his perch as he got ready to marry them.

 

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for this fandom, hope you liked it.


End file.
